M & M
by VampaiaHime
Summary: -¿Quién eres? - exigió saber./ - No me creerías si te dijera - Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella./ - Pruébame -/ - Soy Maia... Primer Comandante de los piratas de Shirohige - (Declaimer: los personajes de OP no son de mi propiedad)


El sol bañaba la isla de verano muy concurrida en el nuevo mundo, los habitantes y turistas vagaban alborotados por las calles a la espera de obtener buenos precios por los productos, era la época del año en que los navíos cargados de personas adineradas llegaban a las costas de la ciudad además de que gracias a los cambios recientes en la política muchos piratas eran parte de los que se hospedaban allí, algunos en busca de abastecimiento, otros para descansar o simplemente para pasar desapercibidos por algún tiempo.

Aun cuando había ocurrido un año desde la muerte de uno de los más importantes y últimos representantes de la que fue la gran generación del rey pirata, las cosas seguían tensas alrededor del mundo, los piratas más rebeldes invadían territorios, los marines no daban abasto y el dominio de los yonkos estaba desbalanceado. Esta era una de las razones por las que la isla era tan popular, parecía que el tiempo no había golpeado en ella, que las cosas seguían perfectamente a como habían estado hace un año, y mucho de este hecho se debía a que era el uno de los lugares en los cuales la bandera de los piratas de shirohige seguía ondeando en toda su gloria, el porque era algo que solo el pueblo y unos pocos sabían, mas estaban dispuestos a luchar a muerte porque así fuera.

Después de todo, este lugar había sido el comienzo de muchos viajes.

Cerca del medio día todos los ánimos parecían ir en aumento, muchas personas estaban comenzando a agruparse cerca de uno de los extremos del puerto, donde en la mañana había atracado un peculiar barco, muy grande y vistoso, lleno de colores extravagantes y carteles que caracterizaban las mayores atracciones que este albergaba en su interior. Su principal estrella, una mitológica y peligrosa criatura.

Aun con todo este revuelo en ciertos locales de la isla las cosas se mantenían tranquilas, principalmente en una de las tabernas, la cual se encontraba en uno de los callejones, alejada de las calles principales, privada, en la cual solo se atendía a los clientes regulares. Allí dentro, entre el olor a tabaco, humo y alcohol se encontraba cierto rubio. Solo, en una esquina, rodeado de las distintas botellas que había poseído los elixires con los que había tratado de desaparecer sus penas.

Llevaba varios días allí, ni siquiera el cantinero estaba seguro de cuantos, parecían años, lo había atendido por ser amigos de antaño y no lo había echado por respeto a los muertos, pero sabía que si seguía así muy pronto alguien vendría a su taberna a velarlo a él.

Cuando levanto la mano para pedir otro trago simplemente se negó.

Dame, otro, maldito, trago – sus palabras eran roncas y su voz estaba gastada.

Puedo acompañar a un hombre en su pena de una muerte, pero no participare en la muerte de uno por pena – sin más volvió su atención a los otros clientes.

Él simplemente pudo rechistar, dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente sobre la mesa, cuanto más los efectos del alcohol desaparecían los recuerdos regresaban, los hechos le quemaban la piel y los sentimientos se desbordaban de su cuerpo. Todo lo que alguna vez lo había enorgullecido simplemente había desaparecido, se lo habían arrebatado y él no había podido hacer nada.

Su mejor amigo, su compañero de vida había visto la muerte por la codicia de las personas en quien confiaba, había llorado su perdida solo unos momentos porque los hechos los habían apresurado, su hermano pequeño, aquel que era un rayo de alegría, joven y jovial en sus vidas había sido cegado por la ira y el dolor, y había zarpado rápidamente en la búsqueda del asesino sin escuchar las peticiones. Pero después de todo no podía culparlo o recriminarle esa decisión, si el segundo comandante hubiera tardado un momento más, él mismo hubiera ido en la búsqueda de venganza.

Desgraciadamente parecía que al destino no le alcanzaba con eso, después de todo su padre el cual sabía que estaba viendo sus últimas estaciones y su hermano, el cual veía sus primeras también cayeron presas de la muerte. Ambos como grandes guerreros, uno por su hermano pequeño, al cual adoraba y el otro por sus hijos, los cuales había ido adoptando durante sus viajes. En el final ambos había sonreído, ambos se habían mantenido fuertes y fieles a sí mismos aun con el mundo en contra. Ambos fueron felices hasta el último de sus segundos.

Porque solo vivieron eso, porque se reunieron donde él no podía ir.

Él era el que había quedado atrás, porque cuando murieron durante la batalla el dolor fue duro y cruel, pero la obligación y supervivencia lo amainaron, cuando todo acabo, fue una tormenta implacable, los sentimientos que estaban difusos se concretaron y callo sobre la realidad, estaba solo, los pilares de su vida simplemente habían caído, las personas en quien confiaba ya no parecían seguras, él mismo no estaba seguro sobre las cosas en que creía.

Como se suponía que continuara si no sabía a donde ir.

Estaba perdido y más aún, estaba destrozado, los demás esperaban encontrar una ruta. Él no. Él simplemente quería acabar con todo, quería regresar el tiempo o simplemente detenerlo, quería llegar al lugar donde sentía que sus camaradas lo esperaban, deseaba acabar con el sufrimiento de una vez. Pero tenía miedo.

Si abandonaba este mundo de esa manera, como vería a aquellos que cayeron en la gloria, no podría mirar sus ojos sabiendo que ellos dieron todo por estar vivos, porque otros vivieran y él simplemente se había arrastrado hacia ellos para escapar de la soledad de su alma, para justificar que no sabía que más hacer con su vida, que la misma no tenía sentido y que temía seguir experimentando esta sensación, después de todo, podía estar bien mañana, podía convivir con estos sentimientos si forjaba lazos más fuertes con las personas que aún estaban en su vida. ¿Pero qué pasaría cuando ellos murieran?, cuando estuviera solo otra vez, cuando al final del día los sentimientos se acumularan y lentamente todos a los que quería lo abandonaran.

Fue entonces que deseo desesperadamente un vaso de algo fuerte, que le hiciera caer en la inconciencia y como había resuelto que aquí ya no le serviría no le quedaría más que regresar al barco, aquel que era una copia de la que había sido un gran navío, aquel que al verlo le producía un gran pena, aquel que no importa cuánto pasara estaba seguro que no podría llamar hogar.

Sus pasos eran lentos, un poco descoordinados gracias a que había estado sentado durante largo tiempo, no sentía los dedos de sus pies y los de sus manos estaban entumecidos, sabía que debía tener un aspecto demacrado, sentía la barba de hacía por lo menos una semana, además de que no se había arreglado el cabello en todo un año por lo que estaba largo y desparejo, antes había tenido especial cuidado en mantener aquel corte que lo caracterizaba, pero eran cosas que había perdido completamente el sentido.

Al salir el sol lo cegó durante un momento, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba pero tan solo quería caminar hacia el puerto en estos momentos, quería admirar el mar, aquel que era tan hermoso y letal, aquel que en un momento ansiaba recorrer eternamente y que ahora tan solo fomentaba su pesar.

Mientras caminaba sabía que las personas lo miraban, no estaba seguro si lo reconocerían, muchos pensaban que había muerto, otros que había decidido terminar con su vida en el mar, cosa que se le había pasado por la cabeza más de las veces que quisiera recordar. Para otros era simplemente el rezago de una generación que había caído con toda su gloria dejándolo otras, como si no perteneciera, y así es como se sentía.

Cuando llego a los corredores del puerto quedo embelesado mirando el mar, su barco no estaba allí, ellos habían atracado lejos de la mirada de los curioso, no había nadie de su tripulación en las calles, después de todo hoy era el aniversario del hecho que les había arrancado una parte de su corazón a cada uno.

Cuando quiso continuar hacia el océano, cuando el sentimiento de soledad, la necesidad de encontrarse con aquellos a quienes había perdido se hizo insoportable algo choco consigo.

Un cuerpo, alto y muy delgado, al caer, la capucha que cubría el rostro se movió y pudo ver a una joven, drenada pero aun con encanto, ella pareció reaccionar unos momentos después y levantarse con rapidez para mirarlo con furia.

¡Muévete maldita sea! – cuando las palabras salieron de su boca se escuchó un alboroto del barco llamativo, gritos y maldiciones.

¡Búsquenla! –

Recupérenla a cualquier coste – las palabras tuvieron efecto inmediato en ella la cual con lo que pareció toda su fuerza empujo a un lado a marco para salir corriendo.

Los hechos lo dejaron estático por un momento, más lo que perduraba en su mente era la mirada, la furia, pero más allá de eso, la valentía, el coraje, el fuego de creer en la esperanza, de luchar por la vida, de añorar la libertad.

¡Maldita sabandija! – los hombres que pasaron a su lado iban tras ella y las palabras resonaron en su mente.

No… esa era una mocosa insolente – sintió que las palabras fueran pronunciadas por alguien más, que el pensamiento venia de alguien que aún mantenía vivo a su padre.

Aun quería observar el océano, pero ya tendría oportunidad, ahora debía sacar rescatar a alguien que sabía su padre habría adorado.


End file.
